Sisters
by Filmdirector12
Summary: Bella and her younger sister,Ally are moving in with there dad,Charlie.Will the hate between the cullen and werewolves break there sisterly bond,all canon couples!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You two be careful and want a call as soon as you land, capish? "My mom says to us in a stern voice.

"Alright mom, were going to miss our flight."I say and she nods.

"Tell Charlie I say hi."She says, hugging us again as does Phil.

"Will do mom."Ally, my little sister says brightly

We head towards the boarding area and I can't help the wave of sadness that overcomes me. I will miss my mom and Phil, the warm days but at least Ally is with me. I look at my little sister, younger by a year. Ally is sixteen and I am seventeen though she says I could pass for twenty one, a comment I would rather not like to take to heart.

Me and Ally look nothing alike, she is blonde, I am a brunette .I have plain brown eyes, she has electric green eyes. I look like my dad and she looks like my mom. I hate the rain she loves it, we are complete opposites in every way, that's what makes us so close.

We take our seats in the first class section, courtesy of Phil. I take out my book, Ally scouts out the people around us, sighing she takes her Ipod out. I chuckle at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Ally."I say and she crosses her eyes and sticks her tongue out lama style. I shake my head and go back to my book…

An hour later we find ourselves landing in Forks, Washington our new home. I haven't been here in years. Ally comes up here every summer to spend time with Charlie and her boyfriend who I have yet to meet. His name is Jacob Black. From what Ally has told me it was "Love at first sight". Jacob's dad is an old family friend of our dad and they had been set up on a play date when Ally was seven, they were inseparable sense. It was really hard to get Ally to come back home every summer she wanted to stay with dad but my mom always refused. She was so ecstatic when mom said we were moving in with dad, I was feeling the opposite.

Not that I wasn't happy to see my dad, Charlie it's just I never adapt well like Ally does to new things, I am a very shy person and I loathe attention which we will be getting a lot of sense we are new students, transferring in during the middle of the year ,into a small town that has the population equivalent to the number of students in our middle school alone.

We grab our carrion's and exit the plane. We follow the crowd after several minutes we finally disband from the crowd I and look for our dad. Ally screams and runs to a huge good looking guy, jumping into his arms while he spins her around. I see my dad laughing and head over, that must be Jacob.

"Hey Bells."Dad says, hugging me. I stand still; a bit shocked I don't remember him ever being this affectionate. "Bella this is my Jakey."She says and he smiles at her affectionately, kissing her head he smiles at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella, Ally and Charlie have told me a lot about you."He says and I shake his hand.

"You too "I say and he smiles at me. We head to the baggage claim area and I take a moment to look at Jake. Ally said he had long hair but I can't see it. Him and Ally look like a jigsaw puzzle put together, I can only be a little jealous of that. I sigh and smile catching up to them.

"So I tried to convince Billy to let me go Forks High School but he wouldn't budge."Jacob says, sighing.

"Aww,AH DAD CAN I GO TO THE REZ SCHOOLS??"Ally yells and Charlie laughs and shakes his head.

"I already signed you up Bella is going to Forks because I really don't think she would want to be around you rugrats all day."Charlie says and smiles at me. I smile back I defiantly don't want to be around these two all day.

We get our luggage and head to Charlie's truck. I get the front and Ally and Jake get in the back. Ally puts on the radio of course to the god awful pop station. Charlie laughs a bit and Jacob laughs as Ally dances in her seat.

_Nappy boy, pretty boy collaboration _

_That thing you got behind you is amazing _

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear x2 _

'_Cause what you want is right here _

_Oh she, oh she is so international _

_The way, the way she get it on the floor _

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you _

_I want to get to know you better _

_Parlez vous francais? _

_Konichiwa _

_Come and move in my way _

_Hey, little chica from Guadalupe _

_That thing you got behind you is amazing _

_Jesse McCartney-body language (not the whole song) _

Charlie turns the station making Ally sing a solo and Jake cracks up.

"Alls you rock my world "Jake says and Ally laughs.

"You make my world spin."She says and Dad groans.

"Not this again." He groans, leaning against the driver's seat.

"What?"I ask him.

"They have this game of pick up lines, who can make the best one. "

"Come on Charlie, we are waiting."Jake says, pretending to tap is imaginary watch

"Umm pass, Bells."He says and I pass as well, Jake and Ally go back and forth till we arrive at a store.

"I have to go in and pick up the pizza."Dad says and we nod, he gets out and goes in.

I look in the rearview mirror and notice the hospital is right across the street ,how convenient. Seeing as dad is a doctor, he probably just comes here and eats a lot.

"Hey Bella want to meet dads crush??"Ally asks, hoping out of the truck.

"Ah…sure?" I say and follow Ally, while Jake goes and tells Charlie. We enter the hospital and go to the stairs.

"It's another doctor ,she's right next to dads office. "Ally explains and goes to a door throwing it open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Last time: "It's another doctor, she's right next to dads office. "Ally explains and goes to a door throwing it open _

"Ah…"Inside are seven people, all so beautiful.

"Can I help you?"Asks a gorgeous older blonde with a lab coat on, he must be a doctor here.

"Ah, Sorry I was looking for Sue Clearwater…she used to be in here. "Ally says, looking confused the man smiles at her.

"Sue was transferred to the La push hospital; I almost didn't recognize you Ally."He says, looking at her fondly.

"Hm, Oh…WAIT SHE WAS TRANSFERRED NOOO ALL MY MATCHING MAKING WASTED GAHHH."She yells.

The blonde man chuckles.

"You haven't changed at all."He says laughing. She looks at him and glares putting her finger in his face, he looks at her amused.

"Ah I remember you…You gave me a shot then tried to give me a Barney band aid. "She says in a accusing tone.

"If it helps I have tie dye now. "He says, trying not to laugh.

"HA,I AM SIXTEEN OW LIKE I CARE…Do you have blue…"She asks and he laughs and nods, handing her one.

"Yes, nice to see you again Doctor. Mcdreamy."She says, narrowing her eyes and nodding.

"You to Ally and…"He looks at me."You must be Bella it's nice to meet you Bella."He says and I nod.

"You too "I say and start to leave when I see the most gorgeous guy .He has bronze hair and these golden eyes…wow.

"Ah All I feel lift out, no hello for your best friend?"A huge guys asks coming from behind a gorgeous blonde haired women.

"Hmm, nope" She says and leaves. I glance back and the one with the bronze hair looks me in the eyes and smiles. I blush, turning away and catch up to Ally, who is mumbling incoherent things.


End file.
